


like we're trying to burn the night away

by HiddenByFaeries



Series: Child of Storms [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Do not post on another site, M/M, Mild Angst, Slow Romance, ace-spec Ash, ace-spec Hau, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Satoshi's life might be a bad soap opera, but Hau makes everything worth it.





	like we're trying to burn the night away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaxDuane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/gifts).

> inspired by PaxDuane's newest chapter!

Satoshi sat on the roof of Momi’s house, the WcDonald’s nuggets between him and Hau. He had been kinda joking in the Legendaries chat when he mentioned wanting them, but Zapdos had always been more literal than some of the others. He was very thankful that Hau wasn’t making a deal out of what had happened, today and earlier really. Satoshi just- he just wanted to be  _ normal _ for once, dammit. Pretend that he wasn’t legendary-nip, that he was fully completely human, not.. not whatever he was because it was bad enough before Lugia had spilled the beans.

Sighing in disgust over his spiraling thoughts, Satoshi grabbed a nugget and dunked it in the sauce it came with. Hau glanced over at him, dark eyes soft with understanding. Satoshi felt a mild flush in his face and averting his eyes, took a bite from his nugget. Hau huffed a laugh, nudged his leg with a knee and lets it go.

Heart clenching with an unknown emotion, Satoshi finishes the nugget. They can hear Ahilani-jisan talking to either Green or Red. Things had gone quicker with Hau and Raichu’s help, especially since Hau had used his experience with those Kantonian and Johton fighters back at Hala’s dojo.

Speaking of Raichu, Satoshi glanced over at Hau. Whose Raichu was cuddling with Pikachu a couple meters away.

“How long have you had Raichu?” he asked the other teen, curious and a small plan starting to form in the back of his mind.

“Hmm?” Hau turned to face him, “Raichu? Oh, I’ve had him since I was a kid! Tutu knows a breeder for the Raichu line and asked for one to gift to me for my tenth birthday, he had just hatched as a Pichu right as Tutu was handing me the egg.” he laughed slightly, the love he held for his Raichu flowing him.

“So, not an egg?” Satoshi asked, his idea slowly solidifying.

Hau shook his head, “Nah. I wouldn’t have known what to do with an egg back then. I would’ve probably been bad at it, especially since Tutu’s dojo isn’t really the place to attempt to raise an egg Pokemon.”

Hau got a curious gleam in his dark eyes, “What about you, Satoshi? Did you raise yours from an egg?”

Satoshi shook his head, laughing softly and glancing over at Pikachu, a fond expression passing over his face.

“Nah. Pikachu didn’t like me at all, he’s actually my starter from when I first started my Journey in Kanto. I had overslept and gotten there too late for the regular starters in Kanto, and Oak-hakase had Pikachu as a kinda back-up. I left home wearing rubber gloves and dragging Pikachu. Wasn’t until I saved him from a whole flock of Spearow a couple days later that he came to like me, and here we are.” Satoshi told him, still a little bit embarrassed over his and Pikachu’s beginning.

Luckily, Hau didn’t laugh at him or anything. Instead, he just gave Satoshi this kind smile, one that made his dark eyes brighten and feel like Satoshi had just been blinded by the sun. It was a feeling he’d been experiencing since they’d met. He.. he actually liked how that smile made him feel.

“Wow! That’s quite the way to become partners! Raichu was very shy as a Pichu, used to hide in my shirt all the time. He got more courageous when he evolved into a Pikachu, then really grew into himself when he evolved into a Raichu.” Hau laughed suddenly, waking both of their Pokemon up from their naps.

Satoshi gave him a curious look, Hau waved at him. Calming down, he leaned back onto his hands.

“I was just remembering how that went. Raichu, when he was still a Pikachu, had wandered off one day and came back as a Raichu. I learned later on that he’d somehow made his way to Akala island and went right up to Kahuna Olivia, Akala’s Kahuna, and somehow got across he wanted a Thunder Stone to her. She makes jewelry and such, knows where all the best places are. She had a few in her store and gave one to him and he evolved into a Raichu. Then, Teleported back to me. Ha! I had been in the middle of the jungle, looking for him. And he pops right in front of me, all proud and happy. I mean, I was happy he evolved, but I worry that he had  _ felt _ like he had to evolve.” Hau told him, grin still on his face.

“Yeah, I can understand that. Pikachu has no desire to evolve, but he knows I’ll always support him in whatever he likes. Isn’t that right, buddy?” Satoshi grinned, arms open to receive his buddy. Who happy leapt into his arms and settled onto his shoulder.

They there in silence, the cries from the Wingulls and Pelippers the only sound. And the idea that had growing slowly in the back of his mind was fully realised. Satoshi had no clue how liking someone in a more romantic way worked, but he liked whatever he and Hau had going on. As he watched Hau with his Pokemon, how he seemed to glow, he knew his plan would work.

He just needed to call Riley, and maybe Shigeru.

“Hey, Satoshi! Hau! It’s getting late!” Ahilani-jisan called out to them from inside. Scrambling, they got up and took their garbage to be thrown with the rest of the junk they had cleaned up earlier. He rubbed cheeks goodbye with Hau, ignoring the others and giving Hau one last smile before he watched the teen and his Raichu walk off towards Hala’s place.

Still ignoring the others, not really wanting to deal with them right now, Satoshi put on a burst of speed and ran back to Ahilani-jisan’s beach shack, hoping to have enough privacy to call Riley. He made there with plenty of time to call, considering it was still a decent enough hour over in Sinnoh.

Pulling out his phone, Satoshi tapped over Riley’s number and pressed it to his ear, climbing up into the loft. The phone rang a few times before finally it was picked up.

“Ash? It’s midnight, what do you need?” Riley answered, sounding tired but not like he had been woken up. Good.

“Hi, Riley. So, this might be a weird question, but your breeder friend? Have they recently had any nests from their favorite pairs?” Satoshi got straight to the point, asking his friend right away.

“Wha-? You mean, Zima? Yeah, they had some pretty big nests from these breeding pairs. Why?” Riley asked, sounding more awake the more he spoke.

“I have a couple friends who are interested in those species and I’m looking to see if you could ask them about bringing an egg when you and the others come to Alola in a couple weeks.” Satoshi told him, knowing Riley had been brought up with what was going on in his life in Alola and hoping he would understand what Satoshi wasn’t saying.

Riley paused, slowly letting what Satoshi had said before he breathed out.

“Yeah, I can do that for you. Zima actually gave me two eggs yesterday, one from each nest. They never told me why, but I guess I know why now.” he told Satoshi.

“Oooh, bring both, please,” Satoshi asked.

Riley made an agreeing noise, before they said goodnight to each other and hung up. Just in time, too, as Satoshi hung up, Ahilani-jisan and the others came in. Red-nii immediately made eye contact with Satoshi and a look of understanding passed between them before he signed at Green and waved goodnight and dragged his husband off to bed in the guest room under the loft.

Ahilani-jisan looked up at Satoshi. His dark eyes seemed to be searching for something in his face, because he nodded and gave Satoshi a small smile and bade him goodnight as well. Feeling the day’s activity catching up with him, Satoshi got ready for bed.

He laid on his sofa bed, staring up at the stars from the skylight, imagining what kind of expressions Hau would make when he presented the eggs to him. He fell asleep to those images, unspoken hopes he had buried slowly growing in his heart.

Unknowing that Hau, a couple miles away, fell asleep with the same thoughts as well. With unspoken hopes blossoming into a near future of happiness and laughter.


End file.
